villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Eggman (Archie Comics)
This article is about the Archie Comics villain - for information on his mainstream counterpart see Dr. Eggman For original version of Dr. Eggman from Archie Comics see Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Archie Comics) '' '''Dr. Eggman', born Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo, initially known as Robo-Robotnik and in later issues as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, is the major antagonist in Archies "Sonic the Hedgehog" comics after the death of original Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Dr. Eggman in the Archie comics, was originally Dr. Ivo Robotnik (or Julian Kintobor) from an alternate universe, who managed to defeat his universe's Freedom Fighters and reign supreme as Robo-Robotnik. After he became Robo-Robotnik, he was a man no more, but rather an artificial intelligence that inhabits a robotic body. He finds the way to mainstream universe of Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comics (the so-called Mobius Prime) and starts a new conquest under the disguise of deceased Ivo Robotnik (Robotnik Prime), later leaving the disguise and choosing a new body. Though Dr. Eggman used his robotic abilities for some time, he was later de-roboticized into flesh and blood by an alien race called Bem. In addition to this Dr. Eggman is perhaps one of the most intelligent and criminally insane of all the Robotnik alter-egoes. He roboticised an entire city of humans as a show of power and has done much worse to the Mobian population. Although not conquering as much territory as his predecessor, he never gives up - unlike Robotnik Prime, he was able to survive all encounters with Sonic; and even after temporarily going insane and getting overthrown by the Iron Dominion, Eggman managed to rise again and rebuild his world-wide empire from the scratch. However, Archie's Dr. Eggman admires Sonic as an adversary, yet also despises him for the very same reason. It is not unknown for the two to form alliances but Robo-Robotnik's mass-murdering tendencies keep them from lasting long. Personality This particular version of eggman has a brighter red mustache, and black and red eyes of the satam version, but the attire and shape of the Sega one. His personality is also a combination of both Robotnik. Like Sega's Dr. Eggman, he is goofy, hammy and over the top, but like his SATAM counterpart, he is extremily sadistic. Unlike Robotnik Prime, he enjoys toying with his prey, as opposed to wiping it out instantly, and also wants to savor his enemies' demise, and see them suffer. His personality also is devoid of any empathy his sega counterpart may have had. But, he is still a somewhat comical bad guy, being emotionally imbalanced, and a spoiled brat. But this also makes him dangerous, and unpredictable. Eggman is also a strict man of science, not caring for nature, magic or others, and wanting to encompass the entire world in machinery, and removing free-will from everyone. Despite all this, Eggman is in the presence of small redeeming qualities Robotnik Prime did not have, even before his new personality started to overwhelm his old life after the Super Genesis Wave. Despite this, Eggman was willing to go to even further lengths to get back at his arch-nemesis, such as (during one of his more mentally-imbalanced moments) being willing to destroy half of the EggDome and all within to destroy the Freedom Fighters, and in the crowning moment of his insanity, being willing to disrupt the Super Genesis Wave to get back at Sonic (not caring that this could have possibly destroyed reality itself; and indeed, even afterwards this had severe permanent after-effects). Even this action, however, Eggman regarded as "too crazy" for himself. This version of Eggman is a mass murderer, mentally-ill psycopath, and possibly even harsher than the one from Sonic SATAM. Gallery 226px-RoboRobotnik_issue72.png|Robo-Robotnik disguised as Robotnik Prime 444px-Robo-Robotnik_Revealed.jpg|Robo-Robotnik's original appearance revealed 255px-Warlord-Doctor_Julian_Ivo_Eggman_Mach_Two.JPG|Insane Robotnik introduces himself as "Warlord-Doctor Julian Ivo Eggman Robo-Kintobor Mach Two" Legionization.jpg Archie-egg.png|Robo-Robotnik after downloading himself into his "Eggman" body for the first time. ClassicEggman.png|Dr. Eggman as he appeared in the Genesis arc and in his early years after the Worlds Collide arc Category:Evil Genius Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Usurper Category:Supervillains Category:Robots Category:Archenemy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Criminals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Dictator Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Successful Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Polluters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fearmongers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Magi-Tech Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Comedic Villains Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Mad Doctor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sadists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Siblings Category:Outright Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Military Villains